Moments
by Alriadne
Summary: Much reflecting (kind of fluffy and sad at the end) Kind of a continuation to The One who Was Invisible.


****

Last thought to story, the One who was Invisible. You don't need to read that, but you can.

The Potters lived in a modest house called Godric's Hollow in the suburbs of London. There was nothing extra ordinary about the house or family, exempting the fact the family had been in hiding for a month from the most powerful and evil wizard to ever live, and that they were a wizarding family themselves. Lily Potter was a smart witch, who until recently had been working for the Ministry of magic. It was her job to inform the wizarding world about muggles, because of the fact that she had a muggle family herself. James Potter was following in the footsteps of his parents and was an auror. It had been his job to track down death eaters. They had been a happy couple and had been even happier when their son Harry had been born. Their friends and families had supported them, that is until the dark lord, Voldemort decided to track them down.

"Weeeeeeeeeeee!" screamed Harry as his father twirled him around the living room. Lily watched her husband and son. They looked so much alike, both had messy black hair and eyes that twinkled with mischief. You could tell that Harry was going to look like James when he was older. Lily shook her head. 

"James, he's never going to go to sleep now!" she said pretending to be exasperated, but she gave herself away by grinning.

"You're right my Lily-flower," James grinned back at her and set Harry down on Lily's lap. James looked at the picture of them. It was so perfect. Harry was snuggling into his mother's lap and Lily was bending over him and stroking his forehead, her long auburn hair fell over her face. No matter how many people told him that Harry looked like him, James thought that there was definitely a likeness of Lily in his son. Harry blinked his bright green eyes, which he had gotten from his mother, and closed them again. 

"Shhhhhh, he's asleep," Lily commented. James sat down and took his wife ad child into his arms. "Did you secure everything?" Lily looked up at James.

"I don't see what you're worried about, Peter is very trust worthy, but yes I did."

"I just have a bad feeling, I don't know, if something happens to us, I want to make sure everything is there for Harry. James I have something to tell you."

"What is it sweetie?" James kissed Lily's forehead.

"I'm pregnant."

"I'm going to be a dad," James stuttered.

"You are already one,"

"I know but it still amazes me that a guy like me ended up with a wonderful person like you."

"I did a spell, we're having a girl."

"I'm going to be the happiest man alive, I'm going to have two flowers and a Harry." James smiled.

"Who says we're naming her after a flower?"

"You don't want her to be our Rose? Or Jasmine?"

"I'll think about it. Did you hear something? I thought I heard footsteps on the porch." Lily turned around and looked toward the door. 

"You're just worrying again, maybe those hormones are getting to you," James joked as he got up to check the door. Lily smacked him with a nearby pillow.

"Hey!" 

"Shhhh, you're going to wake Harry," Lily predicted as Harry began to cry. "Now look what you've done." Lily tried to comfort Harry, but he refused to settle down. James looked outside the window and saw a black shadow drawing toward the house.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off." James took out his wand and stood ready by the door. Lily ran to the stairs. She stopped when she was halfway up and looked down the stairs at James. She remembered that fateful day in her fourth year and his 5th when he had caught Slytherins picking on her. He had taken her to the hospital wing and stayed by her side the whole time, even though he hadn't known her name. They didn't speak much to each other after that until 7th year when they were Head Boy and Girl. James and Sirius' bet about her had turned out to be the best thing. 

James had asked Lily to marry her at a reunion party, just when she thought she had lost him forever. She had seen him showing the ring to a friend and thought James was asking her to marry him. Lily had fled the scene, James following behind her and disillusioning her from what she had seen. 

While Lily was holding Harry on the stairs, James was thinking himself. The day they had married, he had been extremely nervous, not that he wasn't ready to marry, that he wasn't good enough for Lily and what if she won't be happy with him. All these feelings went away when he saw he walking down the aisle. She was beautiful. Her dress was the usual white, which had strap, not sleeves. The bottom of the dress flared out a bit at the waist. Her beautiful auburn hair trailed down her back. But the most beautiful thing about her, was her smile and the twinkle in her eyes. At the time, James had thought it had been the happiest day of his life. 

Several months after they had returned from their honeymoon, Lily had told him that she was pregnant. He had picked Lily up by the waist and swung her around. "So you're happy about being a father right?" she had asked him jokingly. "Definitely," he had replied and drew her into a long kiss. But nothing had compared with holding newborn Harry in his hands. Seeing the little life that had been kicking him through Lily for three months. Harry was perfect, and nothing could convince James otherwise. He was so tiny; he was smaller than James' arm and his tiny toes resembled some of the dolls' toes that Lily had gotten in case they had a girl. James couldn't believe that he had helped to create this little person he was holding. 

The door flew off its hinges, turning James' thoughts to the present. He had to give Lily enough time to run he had to stop Voldemort before the Dark Lord destroyed his family. No one was to hurt Lily, Harry or his unborn daughter, no one. They would all live. He didn't care if he died, as long as they didn't. 

James threw a curse at the Dark Lord who was coming through the doorway. They dueled for a minute. "Avar Kedava!" Voldemort chanted. James felt a rush as life left his body. "Lily!" he shouted in his last effort to live and then he was gone.

Lily dashed upstairs silently, she entered the bedroom and went to the window. She could get out through here. She put Harry down to open the window. She turned around and there he was. He pointed his wand at Harry. 

"Not Harry! Not Harry! I'll do anything," Lily begged. She had known he was special since she had first felt him kick inside of her. He had to live. He was meant for something special he couldn't die. 

"Stand aside. Stand aside girl" Voldemort snarled back. Lily ran for Harry. "Avar Kedava!" Lily felt life leaving her body. As she fell, her hand touched Harry's skin. 'I love you' she thought as she went to go where James was waiting for her.


End file.
